


Nocturnal Creatures

by entanglednow



Category: Big Wolf on Campus
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-30
Updated: 2010-04-30
Packaged: 2017-10-14 15:25:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/150727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy never falls asleep afterwards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nocturnal Creatures

Tommy never falls asleep afterwards.

Merton's the typical guy for a change when it comes to this. You wear him out with a little - a lot - of sex and he'll quite happily sleep for an hour, drooling onto the closest available surface.

Tommy tends to live in the moment and this is a moment he has a lot of trouble shaking. More so the more used to each other they are. The more they learn about hard they can push, how fast they can go and how rough they can get. They've had a lot of practice, because Merton believes in thorough experimentation and Tommy _never_ thought he'd be so happy about that.

So it tends to be sweaty and rough and really, really good and it's hard to come down from that when you're working on wolf instincts and far too many cans of energy drink. Listening to the hot little noises Merton tends to make _the whole damn time_ that kind of make Tommy want to sink his teeth into something...in a good way. Every inch of the bed smells like them. Every inch of _Merton_ smells like him and that's...that's pretty crazy making. Merton's all soft and sleepy and loose under Tommy's hands, under the legs he slips between his shorter, slimmer ones. The faint marks and over-marks of a dozen bruises that all look like enthusiastic fingers.

Tommy's pretty much incapable of falling asleep afterwards because he's too busy holding his breath and living in the evidence that Merton is absolutely and completely and totally his, and wanting him so badly it hurts. He can't ever quite resist sliding his hand across the pale curve of Merton's naked back. Skin one long delicate plane that Tommy knows what it fees like to dig his fingers into and pull his nails down. How is he supposed to sleep when he knows things like that? When he can still feel them like a vibration under the skin.

Merton makes a very faint protesting noise, which would probably have been words if he wasn't currently mashed into the pillow.

Tommy snatches his hand away and digs it into the sheets, stops touching because - dear God - he doesn’t want to become some sort of terrible sex pervert that molests people in their sleep. Molests his own boyfriend in his sleep.

"Sorry, fuck, that was - I'll stop."

Merton slides his arm out from under the pillow, crazy hair loose and disarrayed even without a hint of anything on it.

He looks wrecked, every movement slow and measured. But there's that curiosity, always that flicker of curiosity that likes to know things. Merton is adventurous and he has access to the internet, which should be scary but really, really isn't.

"You don't have to apologise, Tommy. I've told you before. Though, granted I didn't count on your stamina, and though I am -" Merton gives a quiet little huff "- immensely grateful to be actually in possession of a sex life, with you. God, especially with you. I am alas, only human and I can't keep up."

He frowns abruptly.

"I mean don't think I don't try, really, I do."

"No," Tommy says. Because that's perfectly understandable, perfectly and completely understandable. Since he's a freak who wants to have sex _all the time._ "It's my fault I'm - I was just. God, do you know how good you smell after we -"

He stops, swallows, he's fairly sure that's not the sort of thing he should admit to.

"That's actually fairly easy to explain," Merton offers and Tommy has to reach over and put a hand over his mouth.

"Merton, please, no nature documentary sex talk when we're in bed, you promised."

There's a mumble from under his hand.

Tommy moves it. "What?"

"I promised no educational slides actually," Merton corrects with a pointed finger.

"Yeah, because that wasn't weird, at all," Tommy says.

Merton yawns and slumps back down into the pillow.

"I'm just saying you don't have to sit there. Because that wasn't actually, at this moment in time especially a no," Merton adds. In his 'I am explaining this for the slow' tone of voice.

Tommy makes a quiet noise.

"You -" he doesn't manage much more than that. Because he's fairly sure Merton just offered to let him....

"If you want to play with me a little, Tommy, you can. I don't mind. Though I would like to state for the record, now, that there will be nothing happening downstairs. I guarantee it. I am completely hollow and I think my bones have turned to jelly."

"You really don't mind."

"I really don't mind," Merton mumbles.

Tommy's kind of ashamed of how quickly he's touching again. Sliding his hand down and over Merton's ass, fingers sliding where Tommy knows they want to go. Merton's still slippery and Tommy has two fingers inside him before he realises it. Sliding through the wet warmth of his own come, and oh god.

"Oh," Tommy manages. Because that's kind of - that's kind of dirty and he thinks maybe he could just lay over here and grind quietly into the sheets while he watches his fingers do that. No one would mind that, right? No unnecessary molestation.

He feels like he should practice some sort of self-control. Because they've already had sex, twice, and yet he's still an ache of hardness and he knows this can't exactly be comfortable for Merton. Because the first time was pretty rough and the second time Merton all but shoved him down onto the bed and did all the work.

But the sounds that are coming from the pillow aren't exactly unhappy.

Merton's legs shifts in one lazy movement, gives Tommy more room.

"You kind of like this, don't you?" Tommy accuses, voice shaky with the realisation. He's three fingers deep and it's still so easy, a slick, wet shift and stretch that's pulling tight little breaths out of Merton's almost completely relaxed body.

There's an indeterminate noise from the back of Merton's throat.

He can't look away, fixed on the slide and stretch of his fingers, while his breathing gets deeper and thinner, threatening to leave him choking on his own arousal. Tommy could probably shift over a little and push one of Merton's pale white thighs up the bed and just slide right in again

Which would be....

Oh God. He's pretty sure he's never wanted anything quite that much.

Merton makes a dirty little sound in his throat that's half groan and half hitched breath, like he can hear exactly what Tommy's thinking.

One pale arm tosses a pillow down the bed. Suggesting that if Tommy does all the work he's not averse to this turn of events.

Best boyfriend ever.

  



End file.
